


No Change

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mu tends to five surprisingly-alive Black Saints, Milo arrives with food and stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"No change?" 

Mu looked up from where he'd been changing bandages on one of his charges. Milo stood in the doorway to the dimly lit room in jeans and a well-worn t-shirt. He had a slightly-greasy brown paper bag in one hand and instantly, Mu realized he had no idea of the last time he'd even thought of food. 

"I brought food from town," Milo explained as he offered the bag. "Ah--"

"Thank you," Mu said softly as he stood. There was nothing he could do for the lost eye of his one charge except to keep away infection. "Let me wash up. And while every one of them is stronger than yesterday and their wounds are healing, not a one has woken up."

Mu hadn't expected to have one of his unused chambers turned into a make-shift infirmary, but honestly he hadn't minded. He'd volunteered his space and his time the second he'd heard that somehow, Phoenix Ikki's Black Saints had been found, alive but in bad shape. 

"They will." Milo set the bag down on the edge of a mostly-clear table and then wandered over to look down at the first bed. Mu busied himself with washing his hands in a basin of water. He'd need to get clean water after this. But it could wait until after he'd taken care of himself. 

"I can stay with them for a bit, if you need a break," Milo continued as Mu made one last little sweep through the room before hauling up a chair and sitting. His space was no hospital, but the Black Saints needed a hospital no more than any Gold Saint ever did. They were all breathing, their bodies all healing quickly - Mu had his own theories on why they continued to sleep. 

"I do want to spend a bit more time looking at their Cloths," Mu admitted. He couldn't even remember who'd loaned him the card table and folding chairs - about the least traditional furniture he could think of and expected someone to have in their temple - but he was grateful for them. Sitting down-- It felt good. And as he unwrapped the containers of food that Milo brought him, he was ever thankful for his friend. 

"I was thinking more like sleep?" Milo dragged over another one of the folding chairs and settled between one of the twin dragons and the one who had been Black Cygnus. 

"Also an option." If he could. The five well-mangled Black Cloths weren't going anywhere, after all. They were sleeping as deeply as their owners and Mu was about ready to pester some advice out of Shion. 

Everything Mu unpacked smelled amazing and Milo had even remembered a set of silverware - actual silverware, almost surprisingly. Though despite his attempt at casual camouflage, Mu knew that not a one of them could go into Rodorio without being recognized. He could trust Milo to return it, at least. Or he could send Kiki to do it. 

"I'll send Camus down to help, too," Milo said after a long moment during which Mu was pretty sure he accidentally inhaled half of his food. "Saga, too, if I can catch him."

Mu shook his head. "Don't force anyone." He didn't want the place too noisy, either, not that he thought either Camus or Saga would be an issue. And he hadn't been left alone this whole time - Marin visited often, and even Aphrodite had volunteered a shift. 

Milo shrugged. "Might be a welcome break. You've missed some pretty strange ones, you know."

Mu chuckled in response, between bites. He had no doubt and he had to admit that a part of him did regret not being able to greet visitors, of which there was an unending parade. 

But an entire Holy War had been declared null and void. Everyone lost in it, and during any events surrounding it had been brought back. Athena and Hades had brokered a truce for the next couple hundred years. Other gods from around the world, and their escorts, kept arriving to debate territory, training areas, tributes, and more. It kept Shion more than busy, even with both Aiolus and Saga trailing around with him trying to help. 

Mu supposed there was a possibility that the five young men still sleeping belonged to one of the other gods, now. 

"I think Camus is still giving me weird looks about-- Wait, did I even tell you?" Milo grinned wide. Mu shook his head. Nothing came to mind, at least.

"Beautiful woman came to visit - goddess..." Milo shook his head, yellow-blond curls bouncing behind him. "Wearing... mostly feathers and not really a lot of them. And she just... broke off right where she was and practically flew into my arms."

"It's not impossible that one of her previous hosts knew a previous Scorpio Saint," Mu noted. 

"Exactly. Because I mean, I'd remember..." Milo made a gesture that Mu considered more cantaloupes than female anatomy, but since he hadn't seen her, he couldn't really judge. "She insisted on towing me around for the rest of the day and I didn't see a reason not to go along with it. Master Shion thought it was hilarious, which I still need to ask him about when he isn't busy."

Mu kept eating while Milo told more stories about visiting entourages. He hadn't been with his charges for more than a week -- but apparently he'd missed quite the show. However, he had no regrets - Mu had never forgotten about these young men, after all. It meant a lot to have them back. 

"...and then Deathmask was trying to organize a poker game with Spectres-- Hey!"

Mu looked up as Milo turned quickly, unable to free a chunk of his hair from where it was firmly grasped. 

"Good morning," Milo said with a chuckle as he pried his hair free. 

"Let me get some water." Mu quickly grabbed a small glass and filled it from a pitcher. The one who'd been the swan -- surely, water wouldn't do much for the ache where his eye had been, but if he was able to talk...

Together, they got him sitting up with a pile of spare blankets wedged behind him and he greedily drank even after Mu told him to slow down. 

"I'm alive..."

"You are," Mu replied. "You don't have to think about that, yet, if you don't want to. But I would appreciate having a name for you-- and your companions."

"All alive?" 

"Asleep but alive," Milo confirmed. "Do you remember your name?"

"Nikki," he said in said quietly, before naming his companions. "Is Ikki...?"

"He's a friend. I'll let him know you're awake," Mu said quickly. 

Nikki nodded. 

"How long...? Where...?"

"Milo can explain a bit," Mu volunteered with a little smile. He had messages to send, after all. Shion first, then Ikki. 

It felt good to be able to report something other than 'no change'.


End file.
